


did you got7 a message?

by Jakaynne



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But for now have some pining, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Choi Youngjae, Eventual 2youngjae, Group chat, I'm Bad At Titles, Im sorry for how biased I am toward him, Jaebum is a horrible liar, Jinyoung is savage to everyone, Jinyoung's ass, Just roll with this, M/M, Mark eats protein bars, Mark is chill, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not Youngjae, but not really, even his husband, everyone loves youngjae, is this fic even entertaining?, its actually funny unlike whatever this story is, their fic is what inspired me to write this so, you know what just go read "GayIsMySpecialty"'s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: Jaebum regrets.Jinyoung savages.Mark doesn't have a care in the world.Jackson is wild.Bambam can't stop.Yugyeom loves it all.And Youngjae just wanted to include everyone.





	1. youngjae's idea

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae: MainVocal 
> 
> Jinyoung: Donewithyourshit
> 
> Jaebum: Leader
> 
> Jackson: Jflawless
> 
> Mark: Hyung
> 
> Bambam: SUBway
> 
> Yugyeom: DOMinos

_**Choi Youngjae** has added 6 people to the groupchat_

_**Choi Youngjae** renamed the chat to **BEST GROUP EVER**_

_**Choi Youngjae** changed their name to **MainVocal**_

**Leader** : Bitch I think the fuck not

 

**Hyung** : what is this? 

 

**SUBway** : YOOO WAT UP ITS YA BOI

 

**DOMinos** : SKINNY PENIS 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Jaebum, what did I say about cursing in front of the kids? 

 

**SUBway** : where

 

**DOMinos** : he obviously means you 

 

**SUBway** : y not you 

 

**SUBway** : im older 

 

**Leader** : I feel a headache coming on...

 

**DOMinos** : im more mature though

 

**Jflawless** : YOO WHATS UP 

 

**Leader** : There it is

 

**Hyung** : Hey Jackson

 

**Jflawless** : MARKIPOO HELLLO 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Are you not going to answer me? 

 

**SUBway** : Jackson-hyung, who’s more mature Yug or me? 

 

**Leader** : I think the freak not* 

 

**Leader** : Happy?

 

**Jflawless** : bam obviously 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Peachy 

 

**Hyung** : what about Jinyoung’s ass 

 

**DOMinos** : how is bam more mature???

 

**Leader** : Nobody was talking about Jinyoung’s ass, hyung

 

**Hyung** : then why am I here?? 

 

**Leader** : you make an excellent point 

 

**Jflawless** : yeah I actually want to know that too

 

**DOMinos** : dont try to get off topic hyung

 

**Donewithyourshit** : You're just jealous nobody's talking about your ass. 

 

**MainVocal** : Hello o(*^▽^*)o

 

**DOMinos** : as if

 

**Jflawless** : hey little otter 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Hi sweetie! 

 

**Leader** : hey Jae 

 

**Hyung** : hello youngjae :) 

 

**DOMinos** : hi hyung! 

 

**SUBway** : whats up hyung 

 

**DOMinos** : is no one gon comment about how hyung gets all the love 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Of course he does. He is everyone's favorite. 

 

**Leader** : ^ 

 

**Jflawless** : ^ 

 

**Hyung** : ^ 

 

**SUBway** : ^ 

 

**DOMinos** : okay true

 

**MainVocal** : (o⌒∇⌒o)

 

**Leader** : Why did you add us all in here Jae?

 

**MainVocal** : Well since, hyungs has a group chat

 

**MainVocal** : And the maknaes has one 

 

**MainVocal** : I thought why not everyone has one 

 

**MainVocal** : That way we all can stay connected, especially since we all don't live with each other anymore 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : That's a good idea!

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Except, I don't know why Yugyeom had to be added. 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : But I’ll let it go because of Youngjae. 

 

**DOMinos** : fuck you 

 

**Leader** : Don't talk to your mother like that

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Thanks babe. 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : But I can defend myself. 

 

**Hyung** : get rekt 

 

**SUBway** : wait how did u know the hyungs had a gc 

 

**MainVocal** : Oh, because I’m in it 

 

**DOMinos** : oh

 

**SUBway** : y tho

 

**SUBway** : isnt that why we have the maknae chat??

 

**MainVocal** : ...I actually don't know 

 

**Leader** : Its because we love Jae too much 

 

**Hyung** : yep 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : ^ 

 

**SUBway** : okay yeah

 

**DOMinos** : that makes sense

 

**MainVocal** : (*´∇｀*)

 

**Jflawless** : Wait a minute 

 

**Jflawless** : how come I didn't know about a hyung group chat

 

**Jflawless** : or a maknae one

 

**Jflawless** : and youngjae is in both??

 

**MainVocal** : Well now we’re all together 

 

**MainVocal** : ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Aww. 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Isn't he the cutest! 

 

**Jflawless** : okay but is nobody going to answer me 

 

**Donewithshit** : Wow, look at the time I have to go. 

 

**Leader** : Same 

 

**Hyung** : me too 

 

**DOMinos** : ^ 

 

**SUBway** : ^ 

 

**Jflawless** : RUDE 

 

**MainVocal** : I’m still here hyung 

 

**Jflawless** : thank you 

 

**Jflawless** : JackJae forever 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Jae

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Bummie and I want to treat you out to some ice cream. 

 

**MainVocal** : o(*^▽^*)o

 

**MainVocal** : Bye Jackson hyung 

 

**Jflawless** : ...

 

**Jflawless** : well played park

 

**Jflawless** : well played


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung: Donewithyourshit
> 
> Jaebum: Leader
> 
> Mark: Hyung

  


**Hyung** : okay who ate all of my protein bars 

 

**Leader** : ? 

 

**Hyung** : someone ate all of my protein bars 

 

**Hyung** : and it was just one flavor of it to

 

**Leader** : Well you know it wasn’t me

 

**Leader** : I don't even like strawberry you know 

 

**Hyung** : i never said what flavor they were…

 

**Leader** : shit 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Language. Also I’m cracking up. 

 

**Leader** : where the freak did you come from

 

**Donewithyourshit** : I’m always around when you fuck up. 

 

**Leader** : Fuck you

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Only after your punishment from hyung ;). 

 

**Leader** : Remove that winky face 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : No. 

 

**Hyung** : you’re in trouble now

 

**Donewithyourshit** : ;) 

 

**Leader** : Stop

 

**Hyung** : i have no choice but to punish you, you’ve been a bad boy

 

**Donewithyourshit** : ;) ;) 

 

**Leader** : Oh my god

 

**Hyung** : come to my room right now so I can show you your place 

 

**Leader** : WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM

 

**Donewithyourshit** : ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) 

 

**Leader** : I hate this freaking family 

 

**Leader** : Except for Jae 

 

**Leader** : I hate everyone else though 

 

**Leader** : Especially Jinyoung 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Love you too. 

 

**Leader** : Don't you dare 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : ;)

_**Leader** has left the conversation_

**Donewithyourshit** : Go get some!


	3. wanna smash (no ron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung - Donewithyourshit  
> Jaebum - Leader  
> Youngjae - MainVocal/Coco's Dad  
> Bambam - Dabster  
> Yugyeom - HitTheStage

  


**MainVocal** : Hello o(*^▽^*)o

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Hi, baby! 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : *Youngjae. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Stupid autocorrect. 

 

 **Leader** : Nice save 

 

 **Leader** : (Not)

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : (Shut up.) 

 

 **MainVocal** : Hi hyungs! How are you? 

 

 **Leader** : Better now that you're here 

 

 **Leader** : *Good

 

 **Leader** : Autocorrect 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Sure. 

 

 **MainVocal** : You and Jinyoung hyung might want to get your phones checked out. 

 

 **Leader** : Yeah… 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : How are you JaeJae? 

 

 **MainVocal** : I’m good! Though a little bored…

 

 **Leader** : You wanna do something together

 

 **MainVocal** : Yeah! Actually I had something in mind...but I’m a little nervous to say. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Just say it, Jae. We’ll do anything for you :) 

 

 **Leader** : ^ 

 

 **MainVocal** : Okay…

 

 **MainVocal** : I want to smash. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : jnadfsk; 

 

 **Leader** : Uh, what Jae?? 

 

 **MainVocal** : I said I wanted to smash? Is there something wrong with that? 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : no

 

 **Leader** : Yes 

 

 **MainVocal** : ? 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : What he means is do you know what that term means? 

 

 **MainVocal** : Yes? Why wouldn't I? 

 

 **MainVocal** : I thought you guys liked me (T_T)

 

 **Leader** : We do! 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : A lot! (Believe me.) 

 

 **Main Vocal** : Then what’s the problem?

 

 **Main Vocal** : You want me to beg? 

 

 **Main Vocal** : Please hyungs can we smash? I really want to! With both of you. It’ll be the best thing ever (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾

 

 **Main Vocal** : I’m getting excited just from thinking about it ( ˃̶͈ ᴗ ˂̶͈ )♡

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : ….

 

 **Leader** : …. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Hyunggg 

 

 **Leader** : Self-control Jinyoung 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : But he 

 

 **Leader** : I know 

 

 **MainVocal** : I guess I could just go to Jackson or Mark hyung 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : No! 

 

 **MainVocal** : And I already got everything ready…

 

 **Leader** : ...You did? 

 

 **MainVocal** : Yes 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Well I mean he already got everything ready Jaebum

 

 **Leader** : …

 

 **Leader** : Fine

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Stop it. I know you are just as excited as I am. 

 

 **Leader** : Whatever 

 

 **MainVocal** : Yayy! I call first. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Oh Lord we taking turns too? Pray for my soul. 

 

 **MainVocal** : What do you mean? We're going at the same time. And I’m going to win! 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : …

 

 **Leader** : Win? 

 

 **MainVocal** : Well duh. What else do you try to do while playing videogames? Silly hyung. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : ….

 

 **Leader** : What are you talking about Jae? 

 

 **MainVocal** : ?

 

 **Main Vocal** : Playing Smash Bros...what else would I be talking about it? 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : ….. 

 

 **Leader** : Right...that’s...exactly what we thought you were talking about…. 

 

 **MainVocal** : (-^〇^-)

 

 **Leader** : How are you holding up there Jinyoung

 

 **Leader** : You should take care of that before we go play with Jae 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : How about worry about your own little problem hmm? 

 

 **Leader** : Nothing is little about me

 

 **Leader** : A fact I know you know 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : If you say so. 

 

 **MainVocal** : Um hyungs? 

 

 **Leader** : Hmm

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Yes? 

 

 **MainVocal** : Are we gonna smash or not? 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : I mean not the way I wanted to

 

 **Leader** : Yeah Jae 

 

 **Leader** : Ignore Jinyoung 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Rude.

 

 **Leader** : And please don't word it like that 

 

 **MainVocal** : Okay…

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : If you keep doing so, I’m afraid Jaebum won't be able to take it.

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Or me. 

 

 **MainVocal** : I guess? You two are weird… 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Don't be suspicious. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : We love you. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Haha wow talk about the crazy weather we’ve been having, am I right? 

 

 **Leader** : Just stop

 

 **MainVocal** : I got everything set up so you two can come over whenever. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : We’ll be right there ;)

 

 **Leader** : …

 

 **Leader** : I’m sitting in between you two. 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Aww. You just want him to yourself. 

 

 **Leader** : Whatever. 

 

 **Leader** : (Yes.)

 

 **MainVocal** : Did you guys forget I’m right here? 

 

 **Donewithyourshit** : Nope. 

 

 **Leader** : Ignore everything he says. We’re on our way. 

 

 **MainVocal** : Okay (^O^)/

  


**> makNAENAE<**

  


**Coco’s Dad** : I can't believe I actually did that 

 

 **Dabster** : u have to show, that is part if the dare

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : _screenshot1.image_

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : _screenshot2.image_

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : _screenshot3.image_

 

 **HitTheStage** : wow these are gold

 

 **Dabster** : i told you they were into u 

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : …

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : It doesn't mean anything. Why would they like me? 

 

 **HitTheStage** : literally everyone loves u

 

 **Dabster** : yeah

 

 **Dabster** : if i wasnt completely in love with yug then i would totally be into you

 

 **HitTheStage** : aww thanks babe 

 

 **HitTheStage** : however hyung im always open if you want someone ;) 

 

 **Dabster** : gasp

 

 **Dabster** : is this what betrayal feels like 

 

 **HitTheStage** : dont be like that

 

 **HitTheStage** : i hate people who are dramatic

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : Can you two take your flirting somewhere else?? 

 

 **Dabster** : no

 

 **HitTheStage** : no 

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : Okay...well I need to go get ready, hyungs are going to be here soon. 

 

 **Dabster** : ohoh get some hyung

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : It's not like that, so don't start. 

 

 **HitTheStage** : if you say so hyung 

 

 **Dabster** : dont get mad at us when y get pregnant 

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : …

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : I see why Jinyoung said he’s disowning you and selling all of your clothes to finance his acting career. 

 

 **Dabster** : wait he said wut

 

 **Coco’s Dad** : Oh, I think they are here, gotta go, bye!

 

 **Dabster** : at least i still hav my best friend yugs 

 

 **HitTheStage** : yeah…

 

 **HitTheStage** : Jinyoung said I can get a sixth of the money if I helped him so bye bitch 

 

 **Dabster** : oh come on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same Jinyoung and Jaebum 
> 
> same


	4. CAN I PLESE HAV A WAFFLE

  


**DAB7**

**Leader** : Are you fucking kidding me? 

 

**SUBway** : wait for it…

 

**Hyung** : ? 

 

**SUBway** : thats weird...jinyoung hyung usually would waste no time in censoring u

 

**Leader** : Yeah, that's because he’s a little busy right now 

 

**Jflawless** : ooho hyung 

 

**SUBway** : pls we dont need to know that stuff ew 

 

**MainVocal** : Speak for yourself. 

 

**MainVocal** : I mean

 

**MainVocal** : Yeah, what he said 

 

**Leader** : Stop 

 

**Leader** : You know I wasn't talking about that

 

**Leader** : Our sex life is of none of your concern anyway

 

**MainVocal** : Aw, why though?

 

**Leader** : What

 

**MainVocal** : What 

 

**Hyung** : wait what was the problem jaebum 

 

**Jflawless** : Yes tell us before getting off track because of someone 

 

**SUBway** : cough youngjae cough

 

**MainVocal** : Excuse me 

 

**SUBway** : *youngjae hyung 

 

**MainVocal** : Thank you

 

**Jflawless** : Oh no, you’ve been spending too much time with Jaebum hyung

 

**MainVocal** : Like you’ve been spending too much time hopelessly pining after your crush?? 

 

**Jflawless** : ….

 

**Jflawless** : and Jinyoung 

 

**Hyung** : wait you like someone 

 

**SUBway** : GUYS I WANNA HEAR WHATS GOING ON WITH HYUNG 

 

**Leader** : I just wanted some fucking waffles 

 

**Jflawless** : I don't see the problem

 

**Leader** : The problem is that Yugyeom and Jinyoung are fighting in the kitchen and I can't get to the freezer 

 

**SUBway** : oh shit really 

 

**MainVocal** : Like arguing or actually fighting? 

 

**Leader** : Actually fighting 

 

**Leader** : I’ve been yelling at them to stop or at least just let me get some waffles 

 

**Leader** : Wait where the fuck did you come from Bambam? 

 

**SUBway** : when bae is in a fight u support him 

 

**SUBway** : so im sorry yugs but i think hyung is going to win this 

 

**Leader** : how the fuck you get over so fast

 

**SUBway** : shhh

 

**SUBway** : im trying to watch something right now

 

**Leader** : Jackson wtf 

 

**Hyung** : what happened 

 

**Leader** : He slammed through the door holding a camera while screaming “WORLDSTAR” 

 

**Hyung** : why are you guys just letting them fight??

 

**MainVocal** : They all wanna see how it turns out. By the way, Jinyoung hyung and Yugyeom are wrestling on the floor now. I think Yugyeom is losing. 

 

**Hyung** : wait you’re there too

 

**Hyung** : why dont you stop it

 

**MainVocal** : It’s pretty entertaining ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Leader** : I still want my waffles

 

**MainVocal** : I’ll get them for you hyung! 

 

**Leader** : Jae no

 

**Leader** : I tried and Jinyoung punched my stomach and said “move you fucking bitch” 

 

**Leader:** and Yugyeom laughed 

 

**MainVocal** : I wanna help you hyung! I can do it （。＞ω＜）。

 

**Leader** : he’s too cute 

 

**Hyung** : Dibs 

 

**Leader** : fuck off you have Jackson 

 

**Jflawless** : WAIT REALLY 

 

**Hyung** : no 

 

**Jflawless** : aw 

 

**SUBway** : oh wow

 

**Hyung** : what

 

**Leader** : He just

 

**Leader** : And they just 

 

**Jflawless** : I mean it is Youngjae 

 

**Hyung** : ah 

 

**Hyung** : let me guess 

 

**Hyung** : Youngjae asked if they can stop fighting so he can get some breakfast because his stomach was making a bunch of noise 

 

**SUBway** : how you know

 

**Hyung** : I know everything about him 

 

**Leader** : Sounds fake but ok 

 

**Jflawless** : I cant believe they just stopped. Just like that….

 

**Leader** : I feel like I should be mad but I’m not 

 

**Leader** : I would stop a fight for Youngjae too 

 

**SUBway** : tbh me too

 

**Jflawless** : same 

 

**Hyung** : true 

 

**MainVocal** : I got your waffles Bummie (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 

**Leader** : Thank you sunshine <3 

 

**MainVocal** : （〃・ω・〃）

 

**Leader** : suck it hyung 

 

**Hyung** : go eat your goddamn waffles 

 

**Hyung** : im going to go flirt with jinyoung and make him all blushy and shy 

 

**Leader** : K 

 

**Leader** : Wait what 

 

**Leader** : You better not! Stay away from him! You better do that to Jackson

 

**Jflawless** : :D

 

**Hyung** : no 

 

**Jflawless** : D: 

 

**SUBway** : come on hyung and play video games with the maknaes 

 

**Jflawless** : :’) okay

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can guarantee that 80% of this fic is gonna be based on vines bet


	5. yall not gon get no sleep cuz of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung: Donewithyourshit  
> Jaebum: Leader  
> Jackson: Jflawless  
> Mark: Hyung

  


**Jflawless** : wassup guys 

 

**Leader** : Jackson wtf its 3am why are you up 

 

**Jflawless** : I cant sleep 

 

**Jflawless** : I started having one of those deep thoughts moments and now I’m stuck awake 

 

**Leader** : Drink some milk or something 

 

**Leader** : I’m trying to sleep 

 

**Jflawless** : I bet if I was Youngjae you would be more concerned 

 

**Leader** : And? 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : I mean I aint even mad because same.

 

**Leader** : Oh reading but not replying, are we Jinyoung? 

 

**Leader** : RBNR if you will

 

**Donewithyourshit** : First, nobody says that. And so? I bet you $20 that Mark hyung is too.

 

**Leader** : I doubt that but fine 

 

**Jflawless** : Hey so is there a scientific reason why we tend to have more deep, emotional, existential, creative thoughts once it gets late?

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Why don’t you ask the google Jackson? The google knows everything. 

 

**Leader** : You’re only saying it like that because that’s what Youngjae calls it. 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : So? It’s cute. 

 

**Leader** : I think because you are away from the busy stimuli of life and its quiet and brain is looking for something to think about so it starts asking these kind of questions. 

 

**Hyung** : probably drugs 

 

**Leader** : HYUNG YOU WERE RBNR?!

 

**Hyung** : yah from Jacksons first text 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Pay up and watch your mouth. 

 

**Leader** : I didn’t even saying anything 

 

**DOnewithyourshit** : You were thinking of saying fuck though. 

 

**Leader** : …

 

**Leader** : Whatever

 

**Jflawless** : GUYS I STILL CANT SLEEP 

 

**Hyung** : ugh fine I’ll come over 

 

**Jflawless** : REALLY HYUNG 

 

**Hyung** : only because im scared all these messages will wake up Youngjae 

 

**Leader** : sure hyung 

 

**Donewithyourshit** : Have fun you two! ;) 

 

**Leader** : Anndddd the pervert faces are back

  


**Donewithyourshit** : ;) ;) ;)


	6. the missing case files 1

**Dab-on-dem** : Guys I think jackson hyung is missing 

 

 **Hyung** : are you sure

 

 **SavageMom** : He probably is just out doing something. 

 

 **Dab-on-dem** : no like he hasnt answered his phone and i havent seen him since yesterday 

 

 **SavageMom** : Maybe he is visiting someone. Honestly, don’t you think you’re sort of jumping the gun here. 

 

 **Hyung** : what if we arent though

 

 **Hyung** : im going to go try find him

 

 **SavageMom** : Hyung...he’s probably fine. 

 

 **Hyung** : but what if something happened 

 

 **Hyung** : i gotta go make sure 

 

 ** _[Hyung has logged out]_**

 

 **SavageMom** : Keep us updated, I guess? 

 

 **Dab-on-dem** : mark-hyung seems very worried 

 

 **SavageMom** : Of course he is, its Jackson we’re talking about. 

 

 **Dab-on-dem** : honestly how long they gonna tip toe around each other 

 

 **SavageMom** : I don’t know. I’m just afraid of someone getting hurt. 

 

 **Dab-on-dem** : aww hyungie is worried about his 

 

 **SavageMom** : Ew, no, gross. Don’t be ridiculous. 

 

 **Dab-on-me** : sure~~~ 

 

 **SavageMom** : I will literally kill Yugyeom if you don’t stop. 

 

 **Dab-on-me** : i mean 

 

 **SavageMom** : Oh? 

 

 **Dab-on-me** : of course i dont want that to happen take me instead?

 

 **SavageMom** : Hmmmm.

 

 **Dab-on-me** : yeah imma just leave now bye 

 

**_[Dab-on-me has logged out]_ **


	7. avengers: the gay game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iamgroot --> Jinyoung 
> 
> KingDoubleB --> Bambam 
> 
> Hulk --> Youngjae 
> 
> Motherf*kr --> Jaebum 
> 
> YugsonofaB*tch --> Yugyeom

**KingDoubleB** : DID YOU GUSY SEE THE AVENGERS TRAILER

 

**KingDoubleB** : BITCH IM SCREEAMING 

 

**Iamgroot** : I’m pretty sure the whole building can hear you. 

 

**Iamgroot** : And I did. As long as Tony Stark doesn’t die, nobody gets hurt. 

 

**Hulk** : Thor looked so sad :( 

 

**Motherf*kr** : It’s okay Jae, everything will be okay. 

 

**YugsonofaB*tch** : as long as loki comes back im all good 

 

**KingDoubleB** : GET OVER IT HE IS DEAD AND HES NOT COMING BAC

 

**YugsonofaB*itch** : SAY THAT TO MY FACE HOE I WILL BEAT U 

 

**Hulk** : Oof 

 

**Motherf*kr** : Stop it before you make Jae upset. 

 

**Hulk** : I’m okay, hyung! It doesn’t matter that Marvel keeps breaking my heart by killing off characters I like and put them through so much pain. 

 

**Motherfukr** : ….

 

**Iamgroot** : @Marvel, put your location on.

 

**Motherfukr** : We just want to talk 

 

**YugsonofaB*tch** : listen u bitch ass 

 

**YugsonofaB*tch** : do u wanna listen to my ted talk on how loki is either coming back or is still alive hmm 

 

**Iamgroot** : Nobody does. 

 

**KingDoubleB** : save that tumbrl shit for tumbrl hoo

 

**YugsonofaB*itch** : u didnt even spell it right 

 

**KingDoubleB** : *hoe 

 

**YugsonofaB*itch** : thank u 

 

**Hulk** : I would think Bambam’s name would be about wakanda or something. 

 

**KingDoubleB** : Nah, only one king here and that’s me. Sorry t’challa 

 

**Hulk** : Oh haha 

 

**Motherf*kr** : I am curious about Yugyeom’s though

 

**Iamgroot** : The only other ones that are obvious is Youngjae’s and mine. 

 

**YugsonofaB*tch** : u know. with thor and loki they always saying son of….and in the beginning of ragnorak, thor said “surtur son of… a bitch” 

 

**KingDoubleB** : thor is an iconic hoe 

 

**Hulk** : Ohhh, it kind of looks weird all mashed together like that tho 

 

**Iamgroot** : Describes him perfectly then. 

 

**YugsonofaB*itch** : Also since Jinyoung is considered our mom, i thought it was fitting 

 

**Hulk** : Oof 

 

**KingDoubleB** : rip kim yugyeom 

 

**Jinyoung is offline.**

 

**Hulk** : BIG OOF 

 

**YugsonofaB*tch** : ah 

 

**YugsonofaB*tch** : i may has miscalculated in my speakings 

 

**KingDoubleB** : ya thunk 

 

**Kim Yugyeom is offline.**

 

**Motherf*kr** : he was born a dummy, he dies as one 

 

**Hulk** : Oh, but what about yours hyung? 

 

**Motherf*kr** : reference to Nick fury 

 

**KingDoubleB** : and a reference to him fucking Jinyoung 

 

**Motherf*kr** : I guess we won’t have to worry about being an even number after Jinyoung is done with Yugyeom. Five is a good number. 

 

**KingDoubleB** : wait 

 

**Im Jaebum went offline.**

 

**KingDoubleB** : tell the world my greatness hyung 

 

**Hulk** : Will do! Have fun dying! 

 

**KingDoubleB** : only if he finds me 

 

**Bambam went offline.**

 

**Hulk** : Huh 

 

**Hulk** : So Jackson is still missing and Mark is busy looking for him and now everyone just left me….

 

**Hulk** : Maybe if I hurry I can see catch the maknae’s being murdered 

 

**Hulk** : I mean... 

 

**Hulk** : Try to reason with hyungs and stop them…

 

**Choi Youngjae went offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself im yugyeom 
> 
> seriously marvel lets talk


	8. hit da what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just coming up with random titles now 
> 
> Imsexy - Jaebeom   
> Heispyschic - Jinyoung  
> hitthewoah - Yugyeom   
> dabisdead - Bambam   
> I'minlovewithCoco - Youngjae

_Imsexy_  
Is it just me or is Mark hyung upset for some reason 

_Heispyschic_  
Probably because someone ate his ice cream.   
@yugyeom 

_hitthewoah_  
i didn’t know it was his!!  
it was just in there   
he didn’t put his name on it 

_Heispyschic_  
He always gets chunky monkey. 

_hitthewoah_  
what is ur point 

_Imsexy_  
No its something else

_dabisdead_  
its obviously cause he is jealous   
he is upset that jackson was missing   
but turns out he was hanging out with bang chan and had his phone turned off

_Heispyschic_  
And you know this how? 

_dabisdead_  
i no everything 

_Imsexy_  
Except how to type properly 

_dabisdead_  
r00d 

_Imsexy_  
….  
My point exactly. 

_I’minlovewithCoco_  
Umm??? guys ?  
What are we going to do about them?   
Mark won’t talk to Jackson who is acting like a kick puppy 

_hithewoah_  
we gotta save markson 

_Heispyschic_  
Markson has been dead ever since I arrived on scene   
;) 

_Imsexy_  
Jinyoung please 

_dabisdead_  
yeah listen to your husband 

_I’minlovewithCoco_  
Guys!!  
Can we please focus   
These are our friends, we should help them 

_Imsexy_  
Youngjae is right 

_hitthewoah_  
what can we do about it tho

_dabisdead_  
lock dem in a closet   
that always works

_Heispyschic_  
That literally never works.   
You need to stop reading so much fanfiction. 

_dabisdead_  
YOU WILL NEVER TAKE KLANCE AWAY FROM ME   
I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPEND IN THE SHOW  
KLANCE IS REAL AND THE ONLY SHIP THAT MATTERA 

_hitthewoah_  
oh my god shut up dude 

_dabisdead_  
f i g ht me 

_I’minlovewithCoco_  
Jaebeom hyung you talk to Jackson  
Jinyoung hyungie talks to Mark 

_Imsexy_  
Hey why he get hyungie

_Heispyschic_  
Youngjae loves me more confirmed. 

_I’minloveCoco_  
Don’t start you two  
I only love Coco  
I dont need anyone else 

_hitthewoah_  
i can hear jaebeom and jinyoung hyung’s hearts breaking 

_dabisdead_  
rip 

_I’minloveCoco_  
Good luck hyungs! 

_dabisdead_  
yeah or else we might split up and got7 wont be a thing anymore 

_hitthewoah_  
wait what 

_Imsexy_   
He is joking  
We wont ever let that happen and neither would Jackson or Mark   
Seven for seven 

_I’minlovewithCoco_  
Aww leader hyungie <3

_Imsexy_   
<3

_Heispyschic_   
I- 

_dabisdead_   
lmao rip x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to have mercy on the maknaes for now,,,, 
> 
> also trying a new formating yes or no

**Author's Note:**

> I was ask to write another 2youngjae fic and I've been wanting to do a chatfic for Got7 ever since I started to stan so here we are :)


End file.
